


If Usually Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King struggled to smile near a pet alligator.





	If Usually Together

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King struggled to smile near a pet alligator. He was sick with it. The Sewer King winced while his body ached. He continued to rest with the alligator's leg around him. ''We'll always be together,'' he said. Their eyes never opened. They were buried together.   
Happy spirits together.

 

THE END


End file.
